wrestlingunitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Nathan Fiora
Nathan Alex Fiora '''(born October 21st, 1993) is an American professional wrestler, reality television personality, and actor currently signed to Omega Wrestling Alliance under the ring name '''Nathan Fiora '''where he performs on the Kingdom brand. Early life Nathan Fiora grew up as an orphan on the streets of Chicago, usually running away from his orphanage along with his older sister, Miranda Fiora. In accounts from Nate, he was constantly frustrated living in such a rough state, going through several trials and tribulations that children should never go through. However, Miranda always managed to motivate him at all times, keeping a ray of positivity in his life. One day, when Nate was 14, they were both adopted by a man who neglected them and sadly, eventually became physically abusive with Nathan. This lasted about a year, but one day, when their adoptive father tried to strike Miranda, Nathan fought back and then later ran away with his sister. They eventually made it to a wrestling gym where they met Tony Sawyer, who gladly took them in and raised them as if they were his own. Miranda and Nathan took an interest in wrestling as they watched several shows over time. Eventually, Nathan bothered Tony until he gave her a try-out. Miranda began wrestling shortly after while Nathan lived a party-filled life, ignoring his responsibilities. His sister would constantly tell him to focus on important matters, but it took a huge accident to convince him to listen to her. At a PPV event for the wrestling gym's promotion, Chicago Style Wrestling, his sister faced an accident. Miranda Fiora would be pronounced dead at the hospital, leaving Nathan in a state of shock and regret. He fell into a deep depression that eventually lead him to his sister's first love, wrestling. He wanted to live her dream; to be at the top of the world, holding the world title of whatever promotion she was in. He was 17 when he made this important decision. Fiora would train with Tony Sawyer and his niece, Rebecca Sawyer for two years. In this time, Fiora would start a relationship with Rebecca, but not much is known about their time together. Nate would also work around the world's biggest indy promotions for three additional years. At 22 years old, Fiora landed a contract with major promotion EAW. Professional wrestling career '''Elite Answers Wrestling (2016-2018) Debut (2016) Fiora debuted on June 4th, 2016 on an episode of EAW's 3rd brand, Voltage. Hardcore Champion (mid-late 2016) Fiora's first major defense was against Keelan Cetinich (now Keelan Callihan). They competed in a Hardcore match on an episode of Voltage. Fiora would lose his title to RRS. Injury and Voltage commentator (2017) In early 2017, Fiora faced a leg injury at the hands of Terry Cage, putting him out of competition. Once details surfaced on the severity of Nathan's injuries, many doctors urged him to retire, so he listened. In light of those events, GM Kenny Drake offered Fiora a spot on the commentary table, which Nathan seemed naturally gravitated to. He spent several months in 2017 as a color commentator, bringing many laughs to the product. Nathan's brash behavior shined in this role, making him a focus on Voltage. At the same time, Nathan was seeking to return to competition, however, his injuries would require an intense amount of therapy. Even with this therapy, doctors were uncertain if Nathan would be able to return to regular in-ring competition. To their surprise, Nate overcame the obstacles and informed EAW officials of his clearance. Return (2017-2018) On the September 10th episode of Voltage, Fiora announced that he was cleared to compete and would be making his return to the ring the following week at the supershow Ground Zero, which took place in his hometown of Chicago, Illinois. At the event, he quickly defeated Shaker Jones in a singles match. New Breed Champion (2018) Nathan was slated to face Finnegan Wakefield at Voltage: Brooklyn Heights, and had several interactions with him before their match-up. Fiora would pick up the title with cheap tactis, but cement his second title run in his two year career with the company. However, Fiora would be abruptly terminated by EAW a few days after winning the New Breed Title, after an episode of Voltage where he lost his recently won title to The Revenant. He disappeared immediately, later surfacing as an artist on SoundCloud, gaining traction as time went by. Omega Wrestling Alliance (2019-present) Debut (2019) Fiora debuted/returned to wrestling on night 2 of OWA's Clash of the Titans as an entrant in the Clash of the Titans match. He received a huge ovation upon his return and continued his ongoing rivalry with CM Nas. However, his time in the match was cut short as he was quickly eliminated by Gareth Cason. The following week on Kingdom, he made his Green Brand debut, providing a performance for the fans, leaving the announcers in confusion about his intentions in OWA. The following week, after Keelan Callihan vs Layne Kurobane's Spartan title match, Fiora showed up on the titantron, showing his interest in Layne's title. Cori Simmons was backstage, interviewing the returning prospect. Fiora promised Layne competition for his Spartan's title while also insulting Keelan, calling him an unworthy competitor for the title. Personal life Not much is known about Nathan's parents. It's assumed they passed away at some point in their early lives. Nathan also hasn't specified the injury that killed his sister as it must've caused him a lot of trauma. Fiora was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois, where he currently resides. He bought his parents' old home and frequently visits his old home, leaving flowers. Nathan's interest in music has hardly been mentioned, but it is suspected he has been musically abled for several years. Fiora had an on-and-off relationship with OWA Odyssey ring announcer Rebecca Sawyer. While Rebecca was well-intentioned, some close to the situation say Nathan had major trust issues and was constantly caught flirting with other women. Rebecca would reportedly get tired of this and end things, only for Nathan to apologize and ask for another chance. Their last relationship lasted throughout Fiora's initial run in EAW, but both broke up by the time he returned in March 2017. Rumour has it is that he was obsessed with her but she wouldn't take him back after their last break up. Fiora eventually began a relationship with Amelia Baer, who was with him throughout the end of his EAW run. They appeared incredibly close and reportedly had very few issues; Nathan had "cleaned up" his act and took his relationship with her very seriously. It is not known where they currently stand as a couple they haven't been public about their relationship since Fiora's EAW termination. They have been referred to as married in several reports but may have split sometime in his yearlong hiatus. Amelia currently works in OWT, OWA's developmental promotion and has not been seen with Nathan, even after his debut. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** The Platnium Hit (Nova Roller) ** Ghost Walking (Red Arrow) ** Sahara's Kiss (Rings of Saturn) ** Double Platnium, Baby! (Slingshot Nova Roller) * Signature moves ** Tope Con Hilo ** Knee Drop ** Burning Hammer ** Reverse STO to turnbuckle ** Michinoku Driver ** Spanish Fly ** Tilt-A-Whirl DDT ** Big Boot ** Sitout Wheelbarrow Gourdbuster ** Spiral Tap ** Scoop Powerslam ** Sunset Flip ** Belly To Back Facebuster ** Pele Kick ** Hurricanrana ** Discus Elbow Smash ** Jumping Knee Strike ** Spaceman Moonsault Plancha ** Halo Bomb ** Rapid Head Kicks * Nicknames ** "The Chicago Noise" ** "The SoundCloud Savior" ** "The Chi-Town High Note" ** "No Mercy" ** "Mr. Incredible" * Managers ** Rebecca Sawyer ** Amelia Baer ** Jamal King * Entrance themes ** "My Name Is Human" by Highly Suspect ** "Green Lights" by NF ** "The Reality" by Memphis May Fire ** "Lies of the Beautiful People" by Sixx A.M. ** "Change (In The House Of Flies)" by Deftones ** "Go Fuck Yourself" by Two Feet ** "Burn The City" by No Resolve ** "Raising the Bar" by Envoi ** "Lone" by What So Not x GANZ (feat. JOY.) Category:OWA Alphas Category:Wrestlers